


Working Out

by MistressofMischief



Category: British Actor RPF, Suburban Shootout
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ gets 'rescued' from her heat exhaustion by the guy she sees running every week during her workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> idk, my first attempt at Bill Hazeldine. It entered my head one day and wouldn't leave! So I had to write it...
> 
> Anyway, it's not beta'd, double-checked, or anything. So any mistakes are mine own.

"Oh dear god," she panted. "WHY?!" She exhaled again. "Why did I decide to bike today?" 

It was 90 degree weather, and here JJ was on the third lap of her five lap cycle with her bicycle. She had thought about skipping the exercise this weekend, what with the weather being unbearable, but she had developed a routine. Every week, on this day, she'd ride her bike around this loop, and every week she'd add on one more lap. She wasn't about the stall her progress because the weather decided to skip Spring and go straight to Summer!

JJ rolled her eyes as she recalled this fact.

 _Oh yeah_ , she thought. _That's why_.

Huffing and peddling, she made her way around the steep turn that marked half the lap done. However, instead of continuing onward, she stopped just before a big tree on the side of the path. It casted the most lovely shade. So, she hopped off her bike, took her helmet off, walked it over onto the grass, and promptly plopped down just in front of its trunk, her bike laid out by her legs. 

Sprawled out, she closed her eyes with a sigh. The shade was nice and the ground was cool. She didn't even care about the possibility of bugs crawling on her person. As an afterthought she placed one of her legs over her bike, the other bent at the knee beside it. 

 _Just so I can keep tabs on it while my eyes are shut_ , she reasoned.

She laid there for a bit, listening to the sounds of her breath coming in and out and her heartbeat slowing down, while pondered whether or not she would walk the rest of the loop. Granted it would be faster to bike it than to walk, though it was only a mile. But half of it was an incline, and she wasn't sure she wanted to suffer that AND the heat.

Just as she was starting to relax, she jumped at the sound of another person's voice coming closer. They sounded alarmed.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?!" He asked as he ran over.

Jumping out of her skin, JJ opened her eyes and looked towards the sound of the voice. The man in question was kneeling beside her, hovering over her. She had seen him around, jogging in the opposite direction she usually biked. He was a good-looking guy: tall and lean with a head full of floofy golden curls. Every once in a while, they'd smile and wave to each other as they passed, but they had never spoken until now. 

_British? Nice.._

She looked up at him in mild amusement.

"I'm fine, thanks. And yourself?" She replied.

"What? I'm fine. I mean..Are you sure? It looks like you took a nasty spill," he said.

Her amusement turned to curiosity as she tried to gauge what he was talking about. Propping herself up on her elbows, she surveyed her position. He straightened, allowing her the space to do so. It was then that she remembered how she must look. Her hands had been stretched out in a dramatic fashion, and her leg was stretched out over her bike as if she fell off of it. 

"Ooh," she began and laughed with a shake of her head. "Oh no. I'm fine." 

Sitting up so she could lean against the tree, she continued, "It's, uh, a bit hot today, and I was just taking a break from my bike ride."

"Ooh," he responded, leaning down to sit on his side. He laughed in return. "I'm glad. I thought you were suffering from heat exhaustion or something."

She smiled at him, "Well, aren't you just a knight in shining armor."

He smiled bashfully at her. 

She pat the grass next to her and smiled, "Care to join me?"

"Sure," he said, moving to side next to her.

"So, what do I call my would-be rescuer?" She asked.

"I'm Bill, Bill Hazeldine. And you are?"

Holding out her hand, she replied, "Jade, Jade Jones. But everyone just calls me JJ."

Bill took her hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you, JJ."

"You as well, Bill," she said with a smile. "It's nice to finally put a name to the face."

"It is," Bill agreed. "Actually, that's part of the reason I came over here."

"Oh?" JJ responded, "And what if I had been unconscious?"

"Well, I do have medical training. It's only right that I should save you with it, as any true knight in shining armor would," he said.

"Really?" She answered. "Are you in the medical profession?"

"uh...Actually, no." He replied sheepishly, "I took a seminar at the community center."

"Aah. And what kind of lessons do they teach at the community center?" JJ asked.

"Well, first we check for signs of life, like so.." He ran his fingers up and down the forearm she was leaning on, putting the slightest bit of pressure on her as he reached her wrist. She could feel her pulse pounding against his fingers there.

"mm-hm," she said, looking from his hand to his face. "And..?"

Bill got more a little more animated as he continued, "And then I'd check for breath." His hand moved in front of her mouth as she breathed, his eyes looking at her lips. This went on for another minute, all silent but for the breathing. It would all seem so innocent if not for the way he tried to steady his own breath by taking a settling breath. Suddenly, he leaned back, breaking the moment of silence.

"Then, depending on the findings, I'd perform chest compressions, mouth-to-mouth, or a mixture of the two!" He finished, smiling at her with a closed-mouth grin.

"O-Ok then," JJ replied. "Well, I know I'll be in good hands then, if I do faint on the side of the road."

"Very safe hands," Bill said reassuringly. His intense stare and close proximity was making her somewhat flustered. She turned away and started fanning herself, feigning at being hot. It was hard to tell if he was really flirting with her or not. With the way he was looking at her, yes, but his natural exuberance and friendliness made it hard to tell.

"You know, I do feel rather faint. I think I need a sample of these life-saving skills," she teased, turning towards him. 

She was met with his lips. 

It was such a shock to her system that it took a moment to respond to the kiss with her eyes fluttering closed. His lips were soft as they moved against hers. His tongue caressed against her top lip, requesting entrance, to which she opened up to. It teased the tip of hers, stroking it before battling with it for dominance.

When they broke apart to breath, Bill spoke against her lips, "That, was an example of mouth-to-mouth."

JJ breathed a laugh. "That was quite a demonstration."

His angelic face took on a devious smirk, "I'd be happy to show you again."

He leaned in to start again, but was stopped by her hand on his chest.

"As much as I'd love an encore, I think I need to start moving before the stiffness settles into my legs," JJ laughed. 

"Oh ... alright." His face taking on that boyish charm once again. He stood up and brushed himself off, which drew her attention to his very firm butt. She reasoned that it was practically eye-level, so there was no way she could not look at it. His turning around brought her attention back up to his face, though his smile let her know that she had been caught. She smiled coyly and shrugged.

Bending at the waist, Bill presented her with his hand and said, "Shall we?"

Amused, she took his hand so he could help her up. As she got up, she asked, "And what is it that we shall be doing?"

"Why I'm to escort the fair maiden home, of course," he said.

She brushed herself off and bent down to pick up her bike as she replied, "Ooh, yes..of course. The road is fraught with peril: dragons, trolls, and lest we forget the ROUS's."

"Rodents of Unusual Size? I don't think they exist," he recited with a faux-pout. 

 "A man that can quote The Princess Bride is a man after my own heart," she said, standing up with her bike. Looking over to Bill, she caught him now staring at her ass. She raised her eyebrows at him, and he gave the same facial response that she had. She shook her head, smiling, and waved him on, "Let's go, farm boy."

The walk back to her apartment was quiet at first, filled with awkward glances. However, it soon became filled with conversation. It was the kind of conversation dinner dates had when waiting for their food to arrive. It flowed easily since they really knew nothing about each other, and they were both equally curious about one another. It wasn't long until awkward glances became perusing ones once again. Though their perusals only last a short while since she only lived a block or so away. 

When they reached the steps to her apartment building, she lingered a bit before asking, "Do you want to come up for some water? It's the least I could do for my valiant travel companion."

"Sure, that would be nice," he said with a smile.

~x~

Upstairs, Bill sat on her couch. His legs were spread wide apart, swaying slightly as he looked around her apartment. JJ was in the kitchen, fetching a couple glasses of water with some ice. Returning to the living room, she handed him his glass. As she went to sit beside him though, she had to take a minute set down gently, so she wouldn't just plop gracelessly onto the couch.

He noticed, "Feeling it already?" 

She looked at him a bit chagrined, "Yeah. I pushed myself too hard on that last half of a mile before you found me. Probably going to need a massage tomorrow."

Finishing his sip of water, Bill offered, "Why put off tomorrow what you can do today?"

JJ rolled her eyes at the saying before looking at him curiously, "And how would I be doing that today?"

He said excitedly, "I used to assist a physical therapist and picked up a few things."

"Oh really?" She replied with a tilt of her head, considering. "And you're offering me your services?"

Bill placed his glass on the coffee table in front of him. Then, leaning back, he patted his thighs, grinned, and moved his eyebrows up and down. Sighing, she acquiesced. He looked really inviting, and she was a sucker for massages. 'Why not?' 

After taking her footwear off, she moved to place her legs across his laps. Her head rested against the armrest. Once settled, he shifted a bit and gave her a smile before turning his attention to her feet. Taking one, he pressed his thumb into the balls of her foot while his other thumb moved to the center of her foot and kneaded it, his fingers working the other side of it. He took his time, alternating between both feet. 

She could tell he was concentrating, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips as he worked. She would've questioned what that was about, but she was busy focusing on what he was doing to her feet. It.was.heaven. She started out simply sighing, but then she moaned. The pressure felt so good. 

After a few minutes of working her feet, cracking her toes, and rotating her ankles, he readjusted himself and moved on to her calves. His fingers rubbed and massaged into her calf muscles. It was relaxing and painful at the same time, but a pleasurable side of pain. It made her toes flex and her heels dig into the opposite arm of the couch. When he brushed against the backs of her knees, they bent as a reflex. She giggled, more because of the reflex than the fact it kind of tickled. 

"Darling?" 

"Hm?" Her opened her closed eyes. She didn't know when she closed her eyes. She had only been focusing on the feeling of his warm, strong hands on her. 

Smirking, he stroked her legs and spoke softly, "JJ, I need to shift a bit to massage your thighs. Do you mind moving, love?"

JJ sighed, "If I _have_ to.."

"Ok! Uh-mm.. I'm going to have to move some things around. Would that be alright?" He asked.

Her head, which was now resting on the back of the couch, turned at that.  "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

_If he's going to do what I think he's going to do, I'd much rather the bed that my rug-covered floor._

"I need to move your coffee table in order to, ah, massage your adductor longus," he replied.

"My adductor-what-now?" She responded.

"Your adductor longus. It's a muscle in your thigh. It adducts and flexes your thigh at the hip. Really, this massage should benefit your thigh as a whole, but it's primarily used for strained adductor longuses." Bill explained.

"Ooh. Ok. Well, by all means," she waved on.

He smiled at her, a smile that read he clearly knew something she did not, but she was willing to go along with whatever he was thinking and find out. 

Getting up, he moved her coffee table until it was perpendicular to the couch, against the wall of her apartment. He then came back to stand in front of her. From this angle he looked even taller than he was, a giant towering over her. Eyeing her form, he slowly sank down to his knees. When he touched down, his smile was teasing as he tapped her her knees with his fingers and said, "Knees apart, please."

Intrigued on seeing where this went, she obeyed. Once apart, Bill continued, "Now, in order for this to work, we need to stretch your thighs up so that I can reach the proper stress points. So,..."

He then picked her legs up by the knees. Dragging his hands down her calves, he grasped her ankles and hoisted them over his shoulders.

"Up you get," he finished with a smirk. The move had caused her to move dow the couch a bit. Her hands grasped the back, and her ass was nearly off the seat. He was staring down at her, between her legs, smirking. His hands went back to stroking her shins teasingly. She bit her lip in anticipation. As she suspected, this definitely wasn't as innocent as he made it sound.

Upon seeing her reaction, he moved forward. His hands followed his head as he moved down keeping up that slow pace. Her knees came to rest on his shoulders while his fingers continued onward, stroking her skin as he went. Finally, his hands came to a stop just before the ends of her shorts. If they had been on the backs of her thighs, he'd have been groping her ass.

If the sight before was alluring, this was intoxicating, and he hadn't even started yet. His breath fanned out over her. She could feel it through the material of her shirt as he looked up at her to speak, "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He started off by moving her thighs in a circular motion. She felt the stretch of her muscles, followed by the pressure of his fingers against her thighs. He focused on the outside of her thighs for a few minutes. The feeling wasn't unlike when you stretched your muscles and felt that deliriously good ache in your joints. It felt so good, she let a moan loose. 

"That's it, darling, relax and feel the tension leave your muscles," he said softly.

She looked to him and saw that he was watching her. His eyes had started to darken, and his tongue peaked out for a second as he tucked his lips in and back out. His lust was feeding off of her responses just as hers was feeding off of his actions. Her body shivered. Her teeth nearly broke skin. But she resisted the urge to react, holding onto the power she had for just a bit longer. She wanted to see what he would do next to get a reaction out of her. So she closed her eyes and pretended to be at a run-of-the-mill massage parlor, focusing more on the relaxing aspect the arousing one.

Noticing that she was trying to escape, he decided to pull out the big guns. His hands continued their journey, as if he were moving on to randomly massage her thighs, but he knew where he was going. He made his way to her inner thighs. His hands stroked up and down, moving her shorts just a bit higher, before he grasped onto the muscles of her inner thigh. 

JJ jumped and her eyes shot open at the sudden move. It shot a jolt right to her pelvic bone. She was met with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing as he started kneading and massaging into her gracilis and adductor magnus muscles. Every once in a while, his fingertips would find their way to the sensitive skin just before her apex. It was a soft touch at first that turned into a soft stroke. She was gasping, writhing under his magic fingers, and no longer able to hold back her sounds of pleasure.

There may have been a few shouts and moans of 'Oh god', 'Oh yes', and some 'mmmmm's in there.

When he finished, he went back to ghosting his fingertips up and down her thighs. She felt absolutely boneless. Her arms detached from the top of her couch and dropped like deadweights at her side as she caught her breath and stared blindly up at the ceiling.

"That...was...fantastic," she said, breathing in between each word.

"Oh sweetling, you haven't seen anything yet." He replied.

"Hm?" She questioned as she moved to look at him again.

Gone was the angel-boy. In his place sat a wolfish man. His grin and stare reflecting as such before he swooped in for a deep kiss. Her hands dug into the cushions as her legs were pushed against her. After a few minutes, she needed some air. So she pushed against him with her legs, causing him to pull back from her. 

He nudged his way forward again, only to nudge her nose with his.

"You smell fantastic," he said. His hands moved to her shorts and tugged once, "Mind if I have a taste?" He finished with a flick of his tongue against her lip.

JJ inhaled sharply at that. Never did she think, in a million years, that when she woke up to workout this morning, she'd end up here with this man between here legs, promising more. But hell if she was going to complain about it. So, she nodded and said coquettishly, "As long as I get to return the favor afterwards.."

He grinned lustfully, "Oh absolutely, but first.."

Bill removed her legs from him before going in to kiss her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gripping his curls as she responded to his kiss. All the while, his hands caressed her sides until he reached her shorts and pulled them down, panties and all. 

His hands felt cool and smooth as they returned to her thighs. She nipped at his lip in response. He responded in kind, and then pulled away from her. Without saying a word, he lifted her legs back into place. Slowly, he kissed down her thighs. Some were soft, some were wet, some were nips, but all were done on that same muscle he massaged before. 

When he reached the apex of her thighs, he tipped her a wink before diving in. She felt the swipe of his tongue up her slit followed by a moan against her folds. It reverberated against her clit causing her hips to twitch. 

He moved away from her and crooned, "Darling.." He kissed her soaked slit. "You taste..." He then sucked on her clit. "Divine." He flicked her clit with his tongue.

His finger circled her entrance, dipping in and out, and teasing her while spreading her juices around. "And you're absolutely soaked for me."

JJ whined.

Bill chuckled, "So impatient, my sweetling. Very well."

He added a second finger to the first, this time crooking them upward. He hit a sensitive spot inside of her that made her thrust her hips. 

"Hmmm..."

He kept his fingers where they were, rubbing against that spot. Her hips moved to the rhythm of his strokes. Her juices built up as he continued. When her walls started to clench, he withdrew his fingers from her. Before she managed to make a sound of protest, his tongue replaced his fingers, undulating and twisting within her. When she got close again, he removed his tongue. He kissed and licked at her lips while she came back down again.

Panting, she exclaimed, "What happened to 'very well'?!"

She finished with a yelp as he came back and redoubled his efforts. His two fingers became three, and he sucked her clit into his mouth. Thrust. Curl. Suck. Thrust. Stroke. Flick. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Flick. Thrust. Flick. Thrust. On and on it went until he felt her clench. His name escaping her lips as her orgasm washed over her. And then once again as he cleaned her up.

She was breathless, panting and sweating with exhaustion.

Bill watched as she came down from her orgasmic high. She watched him in return as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked. As they left his mouth he flicked his tongue out to lick his lips. "Mmmm....delectable."

She crooked her finger towards him, and he moved up her body. When he reached her face, they kissed, languidly, and she could taste herself in it. She could feel his bulge pressing into her sensitive cunt, still throbbing from the fingerfucking she just got. It was erotic and wonderful. Her hands, that had found their way back to the top of the couch, made their way to his curls once again, holding him to her. 

After they separated, she licked her lips, "My turn."

He smirked and moved away, her legs sliding off of him as he did so. Following his move, she went to straighten herself. Her hands moved down her body and proceeded up his as she went. His shirt gathered up as she moved up his chest. Her brain reregistered the fact that he was lean. She knew he was, but it was one thing to see it and another to feel it beneath her own hands. When she reached his nipples, she circled them with her fingers. Eyeing him coyly, she asked, "Arms up?"

He looked at her suspiciously, but he acquiesced and raised his shirt the rest of the way up over his head. As his arms fully extended to remove his shirt, JJ took the opportunity to use her knees and hands to grasp him and at his sides and swing him parallel to her couch, onto his back. ("Whoa!") And she straddled him when he hit the floor. Her mouth went straight to his collarbone where she flicked her tongue out to taste him, "mmmm," and continued to pay attention to that area, nipping and sucking. Her hands moved to ghost over his body. One stopped and toyed with his nipple. The other continued down to his bulge and began to lightly stroke it. It twitched beneath her touch. 

The attention she was paying to him was distracting, but he didn't want her to stop. So, his attempt to take his shirt off the rest of the way was a struggle, especially when she began to stroke him through his jogging shorts.

"Minx," he said after he moaned. In response, she moved off of him, removing her hands and mouth from his person. 

"I could always stop," she teased.

He ripped his shirt off and grasped her hips. "Don't you dare."

After a minute of pretending to consider, she smiled and said, "Ok," and leaned down to collide her lips with his. She kissed and licked down his body, pausing to pay particular attention to specific parts of his body. She licked and sucked at his nipples. Moving down, licked a line from between his pecks all the way to the bottom of his ribcage where she kissed his skin sensually and continued so until she reached his shorts.

Bill groaned, "Sweetling..."

"Sh..." She replied, "I'm getting there."

Slowly at first, she removed his short. But once she got to his knees, she tugged them down, slipping his shoes and socks off in the process. Moving back up his body, she stopped just before his cock, which was hard and leaking precum. She took him in hand and started moving her hand up and down. Up and down, slow and firm. Then, as she continued her strokes, she leaned forward. First, she flicked her tongue against his tip, licking the precum from his slit. Then, she took his head into her mouth and sucked, all while maintaining that slow, firm stroke. 

She heard him moan and mutter a 'darling'. Looking up she saw him leaning up on his elbows. He was watching her with his lip between his teeth. It spurred her onto her next move. On the next downstroke, she moved her mouth down a little further. Her cheeks hollowed as she made her way back up to the tip, where she flicked her tongue out again. This patterned continued until she was just stroking his base. Her mouth having gone down as far as it could go, she still had an inch or so left to stroke with her hand. Both were maintaining the same slow, firm pace.

Looking up at him, she saw that he was no longer leaning on his elbows, but lying on his back. His hands were tense and stiff at his sides. She reached out, took his hand in hers and placed it on her head. At the movement, he lifted his head to look at her. She winked at him to signal that it was ok before slipping her hand back beneath her to massage his balls. At that, Bill's head fell back and he moaned. His hands moved to grab onto her hair. His hips began to roll, shallowly thrusting into her mouth. 

JJ moaned in response, causing him to tighten his hold on her hair. She continued this pattern for another few minutes; moaning, sucking, and swirling. Every other stroke, his hips would thrust shallowly against the suction. 

She decided that she had drawn it out for long enough. So, she increased the speed of her mouth over him: sucking, swirling, massaging, and repeating until finally. "Aa-Ah! Ooh yes..."

It was his turn to pant after he released into her mouth. He moaned as she cleaned his softening erection with her tongue with a smirk on her lips, licking it like a popsicle.

"Ooh sweetling, that was...well damn," he exclaimed, still a little breathless.

She moved to lay beside him. His arm wrapped around her when she settled, and she kissed his jaw. He returned the affection with a kiss to her head.

"I know. That was quite the workout," she agreed. 

"Almost enough to work up an appetite I'd say," he responded.

"Almost?" She asked.

"I think we need another....workout or two before I take you out to dinner," Bill answered.

JJ leaned up on her elbow. She looked to her clock and then down at him. 

"Bill, it's 2 in the afternoon," she said.

He wiggled his eyebrows, and replied, "I know," before rolling over on top of her and kissing her. He then worshipped her body, much in the same way she did his, and in no time at all, they were ready for round two....and three....and four....and well, then they just decided to order delivery. 


End file.
